Heat generated by electronic devices and other equipment may be dissipated to allow for efficient operation and to prevent damage to components. In some applications, a heat exchanger or heat sink may be used to effectuate the dissipation of heat. Forced convection may also be employed to enhance the performance of the heat exchanger.
The amount of heat that can be dissipated may increase with the size and/or surface area of the heat exchanger. Where space constraints limit the size of a heat exchanger, the efficiency of the heat exchanger may become important. Some devices, for example, might be limited in speed or functionality because higher power components would generate more heat than could be effectively dissipated by a heat exchanger of a given size.